


[podfic] tell me i'm your national anthem

by Chestnut_filly



Series: Americana [8]
Category: King Lear - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Americana, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Explosions, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their car, he isn't a king, but that's much, much better than a bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] tell me i'm your national anthem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tell me i'm your national anthem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18135) by Postcardmystery. 



> Thank you, postcardmystery, for your recording permission. Please note that although no Archive warnings technically apply, this is not a healthy living situation.

Title: [tell me i'm your national anthem](http://sister-wife.livejournal.com/15920.html?thread=151856#t164912)  
Length: 3:01  
File Size/Type: 1.59 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?7f3hugh6zkm57if)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/avdd)


End file.
